Batteries not Included
by tinlizzie82
Summary: Cal catches Gillian *indulging* herself. Hotness ensues. Just a short and otherwise unredeemed PWP.


**Just a short and unabashed PWP prompted by some Twitter convos and written partially in response to Divakat's latest bit of smut. Rather OOC but hopefully its hotness makes up for that. LOL!**

**For those of you reading my WIP Subterfuge, I haven't abandoned it. Real life got in the way of writing for a while and now I'm a bit stuck on the next chapter. Not to worry though, I have been working on later chapters and will get back to posting very soon.**

**In the meantime ... enjoy.**

It was late in the evening after a long case. Cal was striding down the empty hall intent on grabbing a few files and heading for home when an odd noise intruded on his singleminded progress. Surprised that anyone was still here, he stopped in his tracks and paused just outside the door to Gillian's office. It wasn't quite shut and he cocked his head towards the slight gap, waiting with baited breath and wondering if his ears had deceived him a moment ago. Then it came again ... a low, breathy moan.

"Mmm ... that's so good." The words filtered out through the crack and Cal's eyes widened in curiosity - he was sure it was Gillian's voice he was hearing.

"God ... yes ..."

Cal's mouth sagged open in surprise. It wasn't possible. There was just no way Gillian was secluded in her office doing what it sounded like she was doing. Not her. No way at all.

"Yes ... oh, yes ..."

Or was there? Cal felt the first faint stirrings of arousal as he eavesdropped and it didn't take long for curiosity to get the better of him. Quickly adjusting his rapidly tightening jeans, he pasted a knowing grin on his face and pushed the door open wide ... only to find Gillian seated behind her desk, eyes shut but fully clothed, holding a large paper cup of chocolate ice cream in her hand. Given what he had envisioned, this sight was so surprising Cal almost tripped over his own feet, stumbling slightly before he managed to regain his balance and assume a nonchalant slouch in front of her desk.

Gillian took her time finishing off the mouthful she was enjoying, sticking out her tongue suggestively as she licked the spoon completely clean before looking up at him, pleased with the reaction she saw. Most of the time it was Cal that had her at a disadvantage, playing games and testing her with methods she wasn't comfortable returning. Skating around the edges of acceptability, poking and prodding in his attempts to reassure himself that no matter how hard he pushed she would still be standing beside him, that even if they never truly crossed the line he could always provoke a response.

"Did you want something, Cal?" she asked him blandly.

"Exactly what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying out the new flavor from the ice cream shop around the corner," Gillian told him with an innocent look on her face.

She was enjoying this rare opportunity to have Cal off balance. Unfortunately, the advantage surprise had given her didn't last.

"That's all?" Cal asked with a sly grin, his fertile imagination mining the possibilities of the situation.

She wasn't about to let him get the upper hand that easily. Determined to give him a taste of his own medicine, Gillian leaned forward to rest one arm on her desk as she held the cup out towards him, knowing that this position afforded him a tantalizing glimpse down the front of her dress.

"Want to try some? It's called Chocolate Orgasm," she said with a soft laugh at the flabbergasted expression on Cal's face.

He recovered quickly. He was an old hand at these games of sexual brinkmanship and even though he was surprised to have Gillian playing along this time, he was after all, the one who had written the rule book.

"Sublimate much, darling?" he asked teasingly.

"It's a perfectly acceptable coping mechanism given the way you keep chasing off the men in my life. After all, I haven't had the pleasure of entertaining anything that didn't require batteries in months." Then she pressed her free hand over her mouth, blushing and surprised that such an explicit statement had escaped her.

Her outrageous comment was too much for him to resist. Cal left his position in front of her desk, coming behind it and pushing the back of her chair so that she swiveled around to face him. He leaned over, one hand on each arm of the chair and his face only inches from hers. His gaze swept deliberately down her body and back up as a grin slowly spread across his face. Then he locked eyes with her and moved in even closer. Gillian could feel his breath hot on her cheeks and see his pupils wide with arousal. Her own breathing quickened as she waited, pinned to her chair by his hot gaze, and wondered what he would do next.

"Just checking ... would this be one of those situations where you want help fixing the problem I caused? Because you know, I'd be more than happy to ... assist you," he taunted her.

Gillian didn't need to be a vocal stress expert to realize that the gravelly tone in his voice meant he wasn't completely joking, the shiver it sent up her spine would have told her that by itself. She tried unsuccessfully to find her own voice but the only sound she could manage was a small gasp. The moment stretched on, his eyes flicking back and forth as she felt the flush on her face spread down her neck and color the expanse of skin exposed by the deep neckline of her form fitting dress. Part of her wanted to place her hands on his chest and shove him away but the other part, the little voice that was urging her to hook her fingers into his belt loops and pull him even closer, made her hands stay in her lap, fingers clenching as her brain warred with the primal urges of her body. Finally, a corner of his mouth quirked up in a knowing grin and he stood up, giving her a bit of space to breathe.

"Right, well I guess you want to handle this one yourself, eh, darling." He made a dismissive gesture towards her nearly forgotten cup of ice cream. "On with it then, wouldn't want the object of your affections to melt before you were satisfied."

Gillian would never know exactly what prompted her next move. Maybe it was just the late hour and the need for stress relief after a hard case. Maybe the many times she had let Cal win one of these little exchanges finally rankled enough to spur her into action. Or maybe all the years of back and forth tension between them finally snapped something inside her and set her loose from her inhibitions.

The why didn't really matter though, when the what changed everything.

The cup of ice cream fell from her hand as she stood up and took a quick step towards Cal's retreating form. She reached out, tangling her fingers in his rumpled tee shirt, and dragged him back towards her. She didn't stop to appreciate the way his eyes widened in shock before she snaked her other hand up behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Not one of their corner-of-the-mouth kisses, the ones that charted that no man's land between a friendly peck on the cheek and the desire for something more. No, this was full on the lips and when he gave a gasp of surprise, she opened her mouth, swallowing the little sound before sliding her tongue along his lower lip. The sensation seemed to break his trance and his hands came up to grip the sides of her face, fingers tangling in her hair as his thumbs grazed her cheekbones. He crushed his mouth down onto hers one more time before pulling away and directing a searching look at her face as he continued to cradle it between his hands.

"What are you doing Gill?"

"Fixing the problem," she answered huskily.

"Are you sure? Because this isn't a game anymore, love, and I can tell you that if this goes any further there'll be no way to stop," he gritted out between teeth clenched together in an effort to maintain some control over himself.

But Gillian's control was already long gone. Her breath coming too fast for words, she answered him with touch instead. She slid her hand down between them and grasped his straining erection through his jeans, smiling to herself at the agonized moan her action drew from his lips. Then she dragged her nails up the rough fabric, creating vibrations that caused his cock to twitch within its denim prison..

"Would you please just shut up and fuck me, Cal," she said when she finally found her voice.

Her words broke the dam holding back his passion. With a low growl, he slid one hand down to her waist and crushed her against himself as he claimed her mouth with his lips. The feel of him pressed hard against her belly made her moan into his mouth and she twisted her hips against him, aching for even closer contact. There was no gentleness or finesse in the way they came together, just an onslaught of desires held too long in check.

No longer satisfied with only her mouth, Cal used the hand still threaded in her hair to pull her head back, exposing the long column of her throat to his questing mouth. Her skin burned in its wake as he trailed a line of open-mouthed kisses down to her pulse point, where he paused to suck against her, overcome by a desire to mark her as his own. Then he continued lower, one hand fumbling to release the zipper of her dress before he pushed it down off her shoulders and buried his face between her breasts. He took his time tasting her creamy skin without ever touching the aching buds of her nipples.

She threw her head back and pressed up towards him in a mute plea for more. The small cry she made when he pushed her bra down to join her dress and his lips finally found their target made his already painful erection swell even further and he moaned at the sheer torture of it. Gillian heard the note of desperation and reveled in the thought that she, the perennial good girl, could bring him to this state.

Suddenly it was not enough to just feel his mouth on her, she needed that ultimate sensual thrill of skin against skin, their sweat mingling as their bodies slid together, muscles bunching and jumping under slick skin. Her fingers scrabbled at the hem of his tee shirt and then she lifted it over his head, forcing him to pull back a bit. The cool air against her flushed skin, already damp from his previous attentions, made her flesh prickle with goosebumps and her nipples ache. But she placed a hand against his chest to restrain him when he moved to embrace her once more.

"Gill," he said in a strangled voice.

"Wait."

Although it felt as if her very pores were crying out for more contact, she wanted to feast all of her senses and she took a moment to let her gaze wander hungrily over his bare torso before her eyes were drawn to his arms. She reached out and caught his wrist in her hand, turning it over to expose the art on his forearm. She traced the tattoo with her fingers then dipped her head and followed that touch with her tongue. He tasted salty-sweet with an overlay of smoky musk that seem uniquely him. When she pressed her lips to the crook of his elbow, tantalizing the soft flesh with her tongue, she could feel a shiver run through his otherwise still frame. She continued her journey upward, tracing the armband tattooed around his biceps before moving over to his torso and pulling first one nipple and then the other into her mouth, suckling until they stood at attention.

She looked downward to see the fly of his jeans stretched tightly over his straining erection. Her fingers glided across his abdomen, making the muscles ripple under her touch, before they deftly began to work the buttons on his jeans. Once they were undone, she pushed them and his boxers down onto his hips and then even lower, sinking to her knees in front of him as he stepped out of the pants that were now puddled around his ankles. She felt Cal's hands tipping her face upward.

"Gill, you don't have to ..."

"I want to. I want to taste every bit of you," she told him, her voice husky with desire.

She let her breath out in a long, shaky sigh of anticipation. With her hands resting in the dip where his hips joined his thighs, she bent forward and swirled her tongue over the head of his cock, tasting the tang of the bead of pre-come that had collected there. Moving one hand to grasp the base of his shaft, she slid her lips over the tip, sucking gently as she began to move both her mouth and hand in complementary rhythms.

Cal let out a long guttural moan, and she could feel him straining not to thrust at her. Control was not what she wanted from him at this moment so she relaxed her jaw and took in as much of him as she could. She felt his fingers tighten in her hair and then, as she pulled away, she carefully dragged her teeth up the sensitive vein on the underside of his pulsing cock. He rewarded her with a breathy curse before he pulled her head back.

"Jesus, Gill, if you don't stop, this is going to be over sooner than you want."

Only then did she give in to her original urge and slide up against him to find his mouth once more, reveling in the feel of her bare breasts crushed against his chest as he pulled her back in. His hand snaked down between them, catching the bottom edge of her dress and hiking it up around her waist. His bare palm slid down her belly and over the damp satin between her legs. A moan escaped her mouth as he twitched her panties aside and dragged a finger up her folds.

"Oh God, you're so hot, so wet," he gasped in wonder.

She was, at that moment, incapable of words and merely moaned low in her throat as she ground down against his hand, only to moan again as he pulled her leg up around his hip and pressed into her with first one finger then another. A quick twist of his wrist and his thumb found her clit, rubbing in rhythmic circles as his fingers curled inside her and found her sensitive center.

By now she was gasping along with the tempo his talented fingers were playing on her core. "Please, Cal, I want ... I _need_ you inside me," she choked out between beats.

She didn't have to ask him twice. Withdrawing his hand, he reached behind her and swept the desk clear, not pausing to worry as her files and supplies joined her discarded ice cream on the floor. His hands slid down her back to cradle her ass and with one swift move he lifted her onto the desk and positioned himself between her thighs, his cock nudging at her entrance. Then he stilled himself, leaving her whimpering for more, her hands clutching his biceps and her face buried against his shoulder. She felt gentle fingers cupping her cheek as he tipped her head up so he could see her face.

"Look at me Gill," he said as he stared into her eyes.

So she did. What she saw there took her breath away. There was lust, yes, and more than a little fear but also something deeper, love and trust and a measure of such sheer vulnerability that it nearly broke her heart. Was this what he had been hiding behind the smokescreen of his antics and pranks? Why had he pushed her away so cruelly and for so long only to let her see it now? She didn't know, so she did the only thing she could and let her own feelings shine from her eyes.

"Take me, Cal. Take all of me," she breathed out, part plea and part command.

With a shuddering exhalation, he thrust into her. She made a small noise as she felt his hot length fill her and he stilled himself for a moment, letting her adjust to him, before he pulled back and thrust again. She tilted her hips to allow him to penetrate her even further, throwing her head back in abandon and digging her nails into his shoulders as his pubic bone pressed against her sensitized nub with every stroke. Before long she could feel herself drawing closer and closer to the edge, his name on her lips, repeated in a breathy chant.

The way her entire body was quivering let Cal know she was close to her release, which was a good thing since each time he heard his name spill from her lips it sent another surge to his already eager cock and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He slid his hand down between them and used his fingers on her clit. The extra stimulation was all she needed, with a cry she tumbled over the edge and her silken walls contracting around him. He thought the sensation would blow his mind. A last few thrusts were all it took for him to join her. He held her close, his face buried in her shoulder to muffle his cry, as he spilled his seed deep within her.

They stayed that way for a long time after it was over, arms and legs wrapped around one another as Cal gently pushed her sweat dampened hair off her face. Gillian knew they needed to talk, that much was clear, but not tonight. Even without words, enough had already been said for one night and she searched for a way to break the tension of the moment.

"Do you know," she finally said, "how happy I am that you don't require batteries."


End file.
